Raphael
Raphael is the sixth of the seven archangels of Heaven created by God, making him one of the oldest of all angels. He is the older brother of Gabriel but younger than Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, and Sariel. After Lucifer's rebellion and banishment, Raphael stood by God, Michael, and his fellow angels. In Season 4, Raphael protected Sidney from Lilith's harm and then tried to stop Lilith from breaking the last seal and killed her. In Season 5, he became a target of Mia and Rayne to find out where God was and why the Apocalypse was happening but Raphael didn't have answers and they left him in a ring of holy fire as he vowed to kill him. In a later season, Raphael escaped and returned to Heaven with the intent of helping Michael take over all of Creation and re-starting the Apocalypse but was opposed by Oracle, Ariel, and Gabriel and a civil war began. When Oracle and Michael battled and Oracle won and was appointed the new Ruler of Heaven, Raphael was allowed to stay in Heaven, and thanks to Oracle, but even though he is one of the highest-ranking angels in heaven, he is now the lowest-ranking archangel in Heaven. Biography Early History Origins The sixth born archangel, Raphael lived happily in Heaven with his father God and his angelic brothers and sisters and was one of the first celestial beings ever created. Turok-Hans Raphael also helped in the fight in the war against the Turok-Hans, eventually winning the war by watching them be locked away in Purgatory. The Rebellion When God created humans and asked all angels to bow down before them, Raphael was among those that did so but when Lucifer rebelled against God, Raphael chose to side with God and Michael, and the other archangels. However, when Oracle disappeared from Heaven, Raphael was among the angels who searched across creation for him. However, at some point, he had begun to lose faith in Oracle and became weary of his oldest brother's status. He also believed that Oracle was dead and that they are living in an existence without him. Ancient times Fall of the Babylonian Kingdom Millennia ago, Raphael defied his Father and appeared before the Babylonian king, Belshazzar, and warned him of the fall of his kingdom. He did this by appearing as "The Hand of God" during a feast and writing the prophecy on the walls. The very next day, he prophesied fall of Babylon came to fruition. It is believed that Raphael did this to sate his curiosity of what humans would do with the knowledge of their own demise. This act of defiance infuriated his Father and frightened the other archangels, now wondering what he would do now that he had the power to act as God, however, Oracle (who was secretly watching) was never afraid. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 9 Season 10 Personality Raphael is a stern, serious, and traditionally-minded angel. He supports Michael's plan to bring about paradise on Earth. He has little patience with humans and also has little tolerance for disobedience among his fellow angels and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone or anything that challenges him. Raphael is also incredibly arrogant, and appointed himself as the distributor of God's will, when asked how he knew that was what God wanted he replied "because that's what I want." Despite this, Raphael is not without forgiveness or mercy, especially when dealing with his own kind. Raphael is also a devoted family angel to his Archangel siblings, Oracle, and God. He is strong and courageous, able to stand firm against whole legions of his enemies in direct combat. Oracle has also once called Raphael a traditionalist, as he said to the Team. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Raphael is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence, more powerful than any human, supernatural hunter, spirit, monster, demon, lower angel, and nearly anything else for that matter. As Emmanuel once said, "Raphael is stronger than me. I wouldn't survive a straight fight against him." Only the older archangels, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings are known to be more powerful than him. Merely trying to summon and trap him is, according to Oracle, harder than capturing a hurricane in a butterfly net. As a nigh-omnipotent being, Raphael has immaculate power. Below are listed all of the powers that Raphael has displayed and demonstrated in the show. *'Archangel Physiology:' Being an archangel, Raphael is immensely powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Seraphim. Although he is rivaled only by his fellow archangel siblings at their peaks, he even outclassed Gabriel, is equal to Sariel and Uriel, exceeded by Ariel, Lucifer, and Michael, and surpassed only by Eartheia, Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality:' Raphael, like all celestial beings, has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is nor subjected to or affected by time, aging, diseases or toxins and doesn't need to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep to sustain himself. Raphael will never die or grow old. Raphael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the sixth oldest archangel. ***'Invulnerability:' Raphael, like all archangels, is resistant and impervious to any form of harm or discomfort whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel. He is resistant to most magical or supernatural forces. Demonic and even godly magic is powerless against him. His human vessel is immune to possession by any outside entity or force (e,g, demons, ghosts, creatures, other angels, etc.). Raphael cannot be killed with conventional weapons, however, certain weapons (such as an Archangel Blade, Death's Scythe, and possibly certain weapons of Heaven) could kill him. More powerful beings, such as God, Death, Oracle, Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, and Sariel are able to kill him. Michael and Oracle could effortlessly injure Raphael greatly. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Raphael's nonlethal wounds healed nearly instantly. When Raphael's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, or supernatural he can heal the wound(s) instantly. **Nigh-'Omnipotence:' As an archangel, Raphael holds a vast supply of incredible supernatural power, being able to do almost anything out of thin air. With a whim, he caused a blackout of an entire room in an old house and over the entire American eastern seaboard. Even while trapped in a holy ring of fire, he could cause a powerful storm to burst in anywhere. He can also casually overpower and beat a Cherub, (which is an angel only one rank below him) like a rag doll, beating them nearly to a bloody pulp. Being an Archangel, Raphael is louder, larger, and more powerful than other of his angelic siblings. His power is rivaled only by his Archangel siblings and surpassed by Oracle and the Primordial Beings. ***'Angelic Possession:' Raphael, like all celestial beings, requires the use of a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans while on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. As an angel, he also needed the vessels consent. Despite needing the vessel's permission, his presence was so powerful that it permanently damages his vessel. ***'Demotion of Spheres:' As an Archangel, Raphael is able to cast higher angels out of their bodies, making them disembodied spirits. This demotes them to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. ***'Electrokinesis:' Raphael has the power to manipulate electricity, lightning, and thunder and could generate and manipulate electricity as he did when manifesting before Oracle, Rayne, and Sidney. ***'Empathy:' Raphael can read the emotions of people. ***'Healing Touch:' Raphael can and has the ability to magically heal others of their wounds and ailments with a simple touch. He can regrow or reattach severed limbs. ***'Indomitable Will:' Raphael cannot feel fear or any other negative emotions. ***'Intangibility:' Raphael can easily pass through solid matter. ***'Invisibility:' Raphael can make himself unseen and unheard by any or all creatures. ***'Killing Touch:' Raphael can kill another being by touching them. ***'Power Granting:' Raphael was able to grant Dracula immunity from a normal angel's and even a Seraphs killing touch. ***'Psychic Bond:' Raphael shares a psychic bond with his siblings. This allows them to communicate telepathically and speak into each other's minds even over great distances. ***'Pyrokinesis:' Raphael can create, summon, and control fire. ***'Resurrection:' Raphael, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people and bring humans back to life, with great ease. ***'Spiritual Manifestation:' As archangels are both physical and spiritual beings, Raphael is able to manifest himself spiritually on Earth, so that only other angels could interact with him, but humans would not be able to see or touch him. ***'Superhuman Speed:' Raphael can travel from one end of the cosmos to another instantly. ****'Superhuman Reflexes:' Raphael has incredible reflexes, as seen when Rayne threw an Angel Blade at Raphael, the latter caught it in his grasp before it could hit him. He also did so without even turning around. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' Raphael does not need to eat, sleep, breathe, or blink. ***'Superior Superhuman Strength:' Being an archangel, Raphael, like all angels, possesses great strength and dramatically increases the strength threshold of his host, endowing his vessels with tremendous physical strength, as he can exert immense amounts of physical force. He was able to casually and easily overpower other younger angels, powers, cherubs, demons, monsters, spirits, pagan deities, and humans with his might with relative ease. He easily overpowered a Cherub during a fight, beating the Cherub to a bloody pulp. Raphael possesses supernatural strength that also allows him to easily move stars and shatter planets with his bare hands. However, he was no match for Michael and the holding back Oracle. ***'Telekinesis:' Raphael can impart kinetic energy on objects and move them with his mind. ***'Telepathy:' Raphael can read the thoughts and memories of people. ****'Mental Manipulation:' Raphael can erase, fabricate, or restore a person's memories. ****'Sedation:' Raphael can induce unconsciousness in humans by touching their forehead. ***'Teleportation:' Raphael, like all celestial beings, can travel, vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and from any one place to another, instantly, on the face of the Earth without occupying the space in between. He could also teleport objects or people with or without him accompanying them. ***'Terrakinesis:' Raphael can manipulate the earth itself, causing tremors, earthquakes, and avalanches either through thought or merely his presence. ***'Weather Manipulation:' Raphael possesses total control over the weather, able to summon colossal storms easily. His mere arrival on Earth could cause lightning storms. ****'Aerokinesis:' Raphael has the power to control manifest energy, wind currents, and control air. ****'Cryokinesis:' Raphael the ability to slow down the vibrations of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. ****'Thermokinesis:' Raphael can heighten or lower his own body temperature or that of other creatures, environments, or objects. ***'White Light:' Raphael, like all archangels, can summon, create, radiate, or generate immense amounts of blinding light energy, capable of killing humans, demons, monsters and angels, or simply creating large-scale destruction, releasing divine light from his vessel. He can use the light offensively and bring light with his presence. He can also use it as a powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, conclusively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance. He was also able to generate intense heat. He could also ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. This ability also allowed him to kill and exorcise demons by placing his hand upon their forehead. He had complete control of the intensity of the blast, being able to obliterate or damage any target. ***'Wings:' As an archangel, Raphael possesses enormous, white seagull-like feathery wings that unfurl from his upper back. ****'Flight:' With his wings spread, Raphael has the ability of flight. ***'Vanquishing:' Raphael can vanquish humans, animals, and monsters just by touching them. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omniscience:' Raphael possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. His knowledge, cleverness, and wisdom is superhuman. He knew of a (still unknown) method of releasing Lucifer from the Cage. ***'Clairvoyance:' Raphael possesses supernatural perceptions that allow him to perceive or sense things that humans, animals, and even most monsters cannot. He can see and hear spiritual beings (even while they are within a human vessel), beings who are invisible, and he can see into dimensional barriers. He can determine a person's emotional state by their smell. ***'Heightened Senses:' As an archangel, Raphael is imbued with super-senses. He can hear every breath and hear every heartbeat. Skills and Talents *'Swordsmanship:' Raphael is a master swordsman. He can use swords, scythes, and axes in ways that are impossible for humans to achieve. However, he was easily defeated by Oracle. *'Torturing:' Raphael described the nature of his torture as being beyond that of Zachariah's "imagination". Weaknesses Even though Raphael is one of the archangels, he has weaknesses of his own inherited in all archangels that can harm him. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Lucifer's Cage:' One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, therefore including Raphael, without any internal means of escape. *'Turok-Hans:' As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Raphael. **'Turk-Han Bite:' While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Raphael, it weakens him and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Enochian Sigils:' Even being an archangel, Raphael cannot locate someone if they were warded by Enochian sigils. *'Heaven's Weapons:' Lot's Salt could irreparably dissolve even Raphael's vessel, but didn't kill Raphael himself. All of Heaven's weapons acting together was enough to cause Raphael to flee for his life. *'Holy Fire:' As powerful as he is, Raphael can be trapped in a loop ring of holy fire and passing through the flames will kill him and his vessel. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels:' While lower classes of angels couldn't physically hurt Raphael, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Raphael's closest siblings are capable of harming him like how Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, Sariel, Uriel, Ariel, Lucifer, and Michael, in particular, are said to be much more powerful than him and likely could easily overpower if not kill Raphael. Gabriel is also powerful enough to harm him, but Raphael is possibly stronger than Gabriel. *'Oracle:' Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than Raphael and could kill him with ease. *'Death:' As literally the bringer of death, Death can kill any being, including Raphael. *'God:' As the creator and father of Raphael, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Raphael. *'The Darkness:' As a primordial force, It can kill Raphael. Weapons *'Archangel Blade:' Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Raphael. However, only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Original Angelic Blades:' Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Raphael. *'Death's Scythe:' Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can literately kill anything. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Male Characters